


Alight, alight

by A_Splattering_Of_Paint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gentle Sex, Gorgeous lady-lovin', No Plot, Only gorgeous women getting it on, Rough Sex, So much adoration, Strap-Ons, Teasing, strap-on blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Splattering_Of_Paint/pseuds/A_Splattering_Of_Paint
Summary: “So eager,” Saeko hummed, breath hitching in her throat when Alisa’s fingers ghosted over the straps across her thighs.“Of course,” Alisa hummed, her voice a low rumble. With a grin she leaned forwards, mouthing along the leather strip across Saeko’s hip. “I love how the harness looks on you.” or: alisa adores the way her girlfriend looks in a strap-on almost as much as the feeling of it, and saeko just loves teasing her





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icchaisoudayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icchaisoudayo/gifts).



> this is my first time writing f/f smut can you BELIEVE the tragedy of that  
> more to come (pun intended) as i defs need to practice how to write beautiful lady-lovin'  
> (for science)

Saeko loved her girlfriend’s hair - waves of silver falling down her shoulders in gorgeous curls. She adored brushing it, the way Alisa’s shoulders would relax, the way she’d hum in content, such a beautiful little melody. Saeko loved weaving it into a thick, messy braid falling over Alisa’s back before so she could cook or ponder over her desk without it getting in the way.

But maybe, most of all, Saeko loved the feeling of it when she tangled her fingers in it, holding on for dear life with Alisa’s lips sliding over her skin.

Especially when Alisa was on her knees before her, cheeks tinged with a gorgeous flush and her mouth curled into that little smile, both sharp with determination and a little dorky with her excitement. “So eager,” Saeko hummed, breath hitching in her throat when Alisa’s fingers ghosted over the straps across her thighs.

“Of course,” Alisa hummed, her voice a low rumble. With a grin she leaned forwards, mouthing along the leather strip across Saeko’s hip. “I love how the harness looks on you.” 

Saeko could feel her lips shape into a grin. Oh, she loved wearing the strap-on, too - the belts digging into her skin, the feeling she got from sporting a cute, pink dick. Watching her girlfriend  come undone as she pounded into her, feeling Alisa’s nails drag across her back. 

And of course, this as well - having Alisa on her knees, the dark lace of her lingerie such a stark contrast against her pale skin, hugging her curves so beautifully. Saeko didn’t feel it when Alisa wrapped her hand around her cock, stroking along the shift with slow, teasing movements. She only got little pressure from the harness as Alisa stroked her, leaving Saeko barely stimulated and always yearning, but the  _ sight of it -  _

“You’re such a good girl, aren’t you?” Saeko breathed, jerking when Alisa dragged teeth along her thigh. 

“Sometimes.” She stroked the dildo a little harder, making sure Saeko felt more pressure from it pressing against her. “I might just be good for you if you make sure to fuck me well after.” 

Sometimes it still stole Saeko’s breath away to hear such lewd, pointed words from such soft and pretty lips. But it had been nothing but a delight, to realise how willful Alisa was - her girlfriend knew what she wanted, and she made sure Saeko gave it to her. Time and time again. 

“I’ll take you whichever way you like it.” Saeko grinned. “But make sure to get me hard first.”

Alisa snorted, flicking a finger against the silicon. “You seem plenty hard already to me.” But she mouthed at the side of Saeko’s knee with a smile, kissing and licking her way up her inner thigh again, spreading Saeko’s legs more with certain fingers. “But I’ll make sure to indulge you, then. I really need a cute, pink cock tonight.”

Saeko shuddered, almost tempted to drag Alisa to the bed already - pepper her body in sharp kisses, learn every curve anew. Strip the gorgeous, gorgeous lingerie from her and watch her flushed body writhe beneath her, listen to her high-keened pleas. 

But she forced herself to endure, to hold out and  _ watch _ as Alisa wrapped her rosy lips around the tip of her cock. Drank in her small whine when Saeko’s fingers tightened in her hair. 

“Oh, just any?” Saeko breathed. “There are several in our drawers.” 

Alisa grinned around her cock, pulling away to lick a filthy line along its length. “Mhh, your cute, pink cock.” Alisa looked up at Saeko from beneath her lashes, drawing her body into a taught line with careful grace to poke out her chest. She bit her lip, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. “Only yours can satisfy me.” 

Saeko bit back a curse. She was an absolute menace, her girlfriend. “Damn,” she gasped, unable to resist crouching down to kiss that demure expression from Alisa’s face before Saeko would explode from it. “People think I’m the dangerous one between you and me,” she whispered in Alisa’s ear, gently tugging on the lobe with her teeth just to make Alisa gasp. “But you and your wicked tongue will be the end of me.” 

Alisa honest to god giggled. Such a menace, and so adorable at once. What an enigma. Saeko loved her with all her heart. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Alisa sighed. “You flatter me.” She dropped a kiss on the corner of Saeko’s mouth. “But how about you let me put that tongue of mine to use?” Her fingers yanked on the strap-on so hard, it pulled the straps of the harness tight - and still Alisa’s smile stayed angelic. “I’m getting a little bit impatient. I miss your hands on me.” 

Oh, so did Saeko. So she straightened back up, breathless and a little flustered. Donning the strap-on and watching her girlfriend go down on it made Saeko feel powerful, made her feel mighty - but the truth was, it was still Alisa holding the reigns. Always her snatching the breath from Saeko, driving her insane.

Not that she minded. Not in the slightest. 

“Enjoy the show,” Alisa told her with a grin, hooking her pointer fingers in the harness and yanking Saeko a step closer, leaving her no time to find her footing before Alisa took the strap-on in to its hilt, her lips stretching around it. She moaned, a filthy sound going straight to Saeko’s groin. 

“A menace,” Saeko gasped again, teasing, and was rewarded instantly with Alisa reaching up to grab Saeko’s ass, sink her nails into her flesh. It made her jump and the breath shudder from her lungs, and Saeko did not know what else to do but bury her hands in Alisa’s beautiful hair and cling on for dear life. 

She did not need to feel a thing of what Alisa was doing to get wet from this, the sight alone enough to make arousal tug painfully at her. Alisa’s flushed cheeks hollowing around the cock between her lips, the sound of her breath running short and ragged. The obscene noises she was making, like this was the best thing she had ever gotten her mouth on. Oh, she put on a show for Saeko alright, and Saeko planned to reward her for it generously. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” she hummed, trailing her fingers over Alisa’s temples. “Such a good girl. I’ll make you  _ feel _ so good for this.”

Alisa pulled off her cock with another obscene noise, smacking her slick lips. They had gone from rosy to red now, the sight itself so erotic it made it really, really hard for Saeko not to just ravish her already. 

“Please indulge me,” Alisa said sweetly, fluttering her lashes again. “You’re so hard now~ Please take me already.” 

Saeko held back laughter at that odd, cheesy line, willing to just go along with it. “Why, aren’t you getting desperate.” Saeko hummed, stroking Alisa’s head absent-mindedly, as if in deep thought. “I wonder, have you been good enough yet?” 

Alisa drew herself to her full height, pressing against Saeko as she cupped her breasts, mouthing along her neck. All that in one breath. Saeko only stood there, dumb-founded and very, very excited. 

“I can be even nicer to you,” Alisa breathed. She kissed herself up to the spot behind Saeko’s ear that made her go mindless, fingers trailing along the line of her bra to the clasp at her back. “I’ll be so good you’ll never doubt me again.” Her nimble fingers opened the clasp, and Saeko stood perfectly still, eyes closed and lips parted as she allowed Alisa to slip the bra off her shoulders, the brush of her fingers along the fabric leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

The bra discarded at her feet, Alisa crowded Saeko, forcing her several wobbly steps back until she was pressed against the wall. Saeko allowed her to tip up her chin, exhaling sharply when Alisa’s tongue pressed into her mouth the same moment her fingers found her naked breasts now, cupping their curve in a gentle, appreciative touch. 

Saeko knew not to trust the peace, body tense as she tried not to get lost in the heated kiss entirely, the gentle pressure of Alisa’s fingers. She  _ knew  _ what was coming,and still, Saeko hissed and jerked when Alisa twisted her nipples and pressed her tongue to the roof of Saeko’s mouth with force. 

Moaning weakly, hips stuttering, Saeko tried to keep up with the kiss as Alisa alternated between massaging her breasts, twirling gentle touches around her nipples or sending sharp, intoxicating bursts of pain through her without ever breaking their kiss. 

By the time Alisa pulled back, Saeko’s mind was absolutely drunk on desire and touch, but Alisa was far, far from done with her. “Please,” she rasped, her hot breath brushing against the shell of Saeko’s ear. She reached for Saeko’s hand, guiding it between her legs and pressing it against the soaked fabric of her underwear, voice hazy. “I need you so bad.” 

“Fuck,” Saeko cursed, more words dying in her throat as Alisa kissed her neck again, rutting against Saeko’s fingers. “Please,” she hummed, spreading her legs and pressing against Saeko’s body. 

“Yes.” That was about what Saeko’s linguistic abilities were still capable of. She tried to raise her hands and usher Alisa into the general direction of the bed, moaning when Alisa clenched around her hand. 

“No,” she whined. “Saeko,  _ please. _ ”

“Yes,” Saeko hissed, again. “Sweetcheeks.  _ Bed.  _ Now.” 

“Oh!” Alisa perked up instantly, releasing her hand and dancing backwards with a huge grin. “Finally!” She turned, pulling her panties down her hips in a lewd display that Saeko appreciated with a wolf whistle. She was tempted to smack the sinfully glorious curve of Alisa’s ass, but found her girlfriend bouncing away too fast, crawling across the bed. She fumbled at the clasp of her own bra impatiently and tossed it aside before Saeko even made it to the bed. 

“You are so eager,” Saeko chided. 

Alisa smacked her lips and wriggled her hips. “I waited long enough. I’m so wet you won’t need any lube.” She stayed braced on all fours, and Saeko grinned. Someone wanted to be taken from behind today, huh. 

“Mmmh, are you sure?” Saeko put her hands on the small of Alisa’s back, trailing them over the curve of her butt and around her thighs. Alisa stayed perfectly still at first, but gave in to impatience, body arching to meet Saeko’s fingers. Saeko drew closer, her breasts pressing against Alisa’s back, nose buried at her neck. She inhaled deeply, the flowery smell of Alisa’s shampoo mingling with her sweat, and made sure Alisa felt Saeko’s grin pressed against her skin when Saeko curled her fingers between her legs. 

Alisa tossed her head back and moaned, rocking her hips and whining as Saeko’s fingers stayed perfectly, teasingly still, just appreciating how hot and wet Alisa truly was. “You want me so bad, mmmh?” Saeko hummed, trailing little kiss along the skin Saeko could reach.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Alisa hissed. She tried to rock her hips again, another moan dripping from her lips when Saeko began moving her middle finger in a teasing little circle. Never enough pressure to satisfy, only leaving Alisa wanting more. “Saeko,” she begged, voice breaking when Saeko pressed her fingers against her with more pressure, working her in small, rough movements. 

“Alisa,” Saeko replied, keeping her voice as calm as possible. Alisa yelled in frustration, reaching down to claw at Saeko’s hand and hissing when Saeko finally pressed two fingers against her, slipping inside her without resistance. Alisa received her, hot and tight and needy, bracing herself on the mattress to fuck herself on Saeko’s fingers in jerky little movements. 

Saeko trailed wet fingers of her other hand down her thigh and back up, feeling Alisa’s muscles contract with each little thrust. 

“Not enough,” Alisa whined. “ _ Saeko.  _ I was so good! Reward me already or I will open that drawer, pick the biggest dildo I can find, and make you  _ watch _ .” 

Saeko barked a hearty laugh, slipping her fingers from Alisa obediently and settling her hands on Alisa’s hips instead. “Do you want to lie down?” 

Alisa scoffed, bending over to brace herself on her forearms, wriggling a pillow under her chin to make it more comfortable. “I thought I made it very obvious how I want you to take me.” She swayed her hips a little, and Saeko clapped her ass and whistled again. “Did I ever tell you what a nice ass you have?” 

Alisa scoffed, but she could not hide a pleased peal of laughter in the pillow entirely. “Every day, sweetheart.” 

“Because it is so very true.” Saeko gripped Alisa’s hips more tightly as she raised herself on her knees, pressing the curve of the cock Alisa was so desperate for between her legs. Alisa gasped and whined again. 

“Only a little more patience,” Saeko reassured her. She pulled away and cocked her hips again, rubbing teasing lines between her legs, the dildo growing more slick with each little thrust along her. “You did not want the lube,” Saeko sing-songed. 

Alisa groaned in frustration, but she waited patiently. Such a good girl, her face buried in her pillow and her hips in the air, such a generous offering. 

It was time to indulge her at last.

Saeko steadied her, reaching down to press the tip of her cock against Alisa’s entrance, grinning as she waited. When her girlfriend made to object and move herself, Saeko slammed into her in one thrust. 

Alisa keened, a long, gorgeous sound only broken when her breath ran out. “Yes,” she gasped, and moaned again. “Ah, yes - I just wanted to be filled by you, ah -” 

Saeko leaned forward, the angle pushing the strap-on a little deeper inside Alisa, who hummed in satisfaction and gasped in delight when Saeko braced herself on her side with one hand, the other coming up to firmly cup her breast. “You said you were so good,” Saeko purred. “But you were a little mischievous, too, weren’t you?”

“Oh yes, yes,” Alisa sing-songed, moaning again when Saeko twisted her nipple. 

“I’ll have to treat you a little more rough for that, won’t I?” 

“Definitely,” Alisa gasped. “T-teach me a lesson -” 

“Not that it would stick.” Saeko pulled out of Alisa slightly to brace herself on her knees better, lifting her other hand to torture Alisa the same way she had done before, listening to her girlfriend sing and keen for her. “Every time you are so cheeky.” 

Alisa laughed, breathlessly, the sound torn apart and shaped into another moan when Saeko let go of her to brace herself on either side of her, forcing the strap-on back inside her as she leaned forwards, pressing the curves of their bodies together so Saeko could pepper kisses along her back, nip at her skin.

A gurgling noise escaped Alisa and Saeko grinned, catching a glimpse of her girlfriend’s white knuckles as she clung to the pillow desperately. “S-saeko,” she gasped. “ _ God. _ ”

“You can just call me sweetheart, you know.”

Alisa groaned in annoyance, and again in pleasure when Saeko hoisted herself back up on her knees behind her. She put her hands around Alisa’s waist again, fingers digging into her soft skin as Saeko pulled out and thrust back into her. There was no point in starting slow and sweet - Alisa wanted it hard and rough, there was no way she’d accept reluctance. 

Saeko would rather not tease her too much - last time she had tortured Alisa throughout the whole night, her girlfriend had began riling her up over and over, for a whole week. She sank down to Saeko’s lap, yanked her pants to her knees and shamelessly went down on her, her wicked tongue ruthlessly leaving Saeko screaming and writhing only for Alisa to pull away before she could come, calmly vanish to the bathroom to wash herself, and return to the book she was reading. 

Just like that. 

For a whole week. 

Saeko hadn’t been that well-acquainted with her hand since the days her free-time went into keeping her little brother fed and out of trouble, leaving zero space for dating or any other perks that came with a datemate.

“Are you spacing out?” Alisa asked, incredulous. Saeko picked up a faster, rougher pace, keeping her girlfriend moaning into the pillow rather than questioning her motivations. What a needy, perceptive woman she had landed herself. 

“I’m so lucky,” she forced out, breath ragged by the pace she was setting. By now, she was desperately chasing some friction herself. The harness rubbing against her barely did anything, never touching the right places. But Alisa rocked her hips back against her, meeting her every thrust, and Saeko wanted to satisfy her more than she wanted relief herself.

Alisa did not reply, her voice too busy breaking, shaping and twisting into beautiful noises, telling Saeko that she was very much succeeding. 

There was something so powerful, so breathtaking about fucking Alisa like that, watching her body go slick with sweat, rocked by the momentum Saeko set. Making her come undone by pushing deep inside her. Saeko could keep Alisa plenty satisfied with her hands and tongue, but she loved this, too. 

“Gorgeous, gorgeous Alisa,” Saeko gasped, leaning forwards to push deeper into her, with more force. Harder, faster. Alisa’s moans and gasps were already filling the whole room, her voice rising in pitch and volume. Louder than the wet noise of the strap-on slapping against her, louder than Saeko’s groans of pleasure and exhaustion alike. “Scream for me. Come for me.” 

Alisa whimpered before her voice got away from her again. Louder now, between genuine pleasure and trying to put on an extra show for Saeko. Despite her burning muscles, Saeko forced herself to keep up the pace, wanting, needing to carry Alisa to her orgasm and through it.

She could read it in the way Alisa’s movements went rigid and jerky, tensing around the dildo still pushing inside her over and over. Her whole body coiled in on itself, and she went quiet except for her ragged breathing. She was so expressive, her whole body singing with her pleasure the entire way there - but as the waves of it crashed over her, Alisa was always, always quiet. Saeko never grew tired of it. 

She eased the grip on Alisa’s hips and slowed her tempo, rubbing soothing circles over Alisa’s skin and rocking into her in a shallow, gentle pace until the tension eased from Alisa’s body, leaving her to bonelessly slump against the mattress. Saeko slipped the strap-on from her, grinning at how dripping wet it was, and moved backwards with trembling muscles so Alisa could stretch out on her stomach and breathe as she clung to her pillow. 

“You alright there, sweetcheeks?” Saeko asked, unable to hide how out of breath she was. Honestly, she just wanted to slump over sideways instead of trying to get out of that damn harness. But she also really, badly wanted someone’s hand to take care of her, no matter if it’d be Alisa or Saeko herself. 

So she heroically fought with the clasps of the harness, while Alisa only made vague noises confirming she was, in fact, still alive. 

By the time Saeko had finally wrestled herself out of the strap-on harness, she just kicked it aside to the floor and flopped over on her back, chest heaving. She vaguely reached up and slapped the back of her hand against the nearest part of Alisa - grinning as she realised it was her ass, earning her an appaled squeak. 

Saeko snorted, and blinked up at the ceiling. “That sure was something. Hard enough for you?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Alisa confirmed, with eagerness that made Saeko’s burning muscles ache with satisfaction. “Now I’ll take care of you.” 

“Oh, please. I’m so close already just from  _ listening  _ to you.” 

Alisa slowly pushed herself up, the sight of her making Saeko’s heart jump. Her flush was deep and scarlet, eyes bright with her high, hair dishevelled and falling in tangled heaps over her shoulders and back. That sight alone was hotter than anything Saeko had ever, ever seen in her life. “Damn, aren’t you a sight,” she sighed, reaching up to trail a finger along Alisa’s side, right down to the bruises Saeko’s fingers had left on her hips. 

Alisa smiled far too sweetly for a girl who had begged to be pounded into the mattress only minutes ago. “So are you. So, so very beautiful.” She shuffled closer to her, draping her body half over Saeko, hot and warm and wonderful. She kissed her, slow but intense, with force behind it. Saeko kept her eyes closed, completely busy just trying to keep up with her, gasping when Alisa’s hand trailed over her navel and lower, caressing her curls and pressing against her at last. 

Saeko moaned around Alisa’s tongue, spreading her legs for her. Their kiss turned sweeter, as sweet and slow as the swirl of Alisa’s fingers, caressing her with care and devotion. She broke their kiss, shifting to reach Saeko better, add more pressure as Saeko gasped and lifted her hips to meet her, too tired for anything else. “That’s right,” Alisa said, soothing. “I got you.”

Saeko whimpered as Alisa’s fingers unravelled her, sweet words soothing her all the while. 

“Relax. I’m right here.” 

Saeko tried to comply, lowering her hips back to the mattress, keening when Alisa followed her movement and pressed back against her with more force.  

“Alisa,” she gasped. 

“I’m here.” Alisa pressed a kiss to her cheek, her fingers picking up pace. Each time Saeko moaned and tensed to ask for more, Alisa gave it to her before she even had to ask, caresses turning into rough circles, spiking pleasure with more force each time Alisa twisted her fingers.

“My love. You, too. Come for me, alright?” 

Saeko made a broken noise, feeling her orgasm build up with each rough press of Alisa’s fingers, massaging her with more momentum, more force. “Don’t stop,” Saeko begged, breathless, hips rutting to meet Alisa’s movements. “Please don’t stop, please -” 

“I’ve got you,” Alisa hummed. She changed the pattern of her circles abruptly, and Saeko gasped with the shock of it, so close to her orgasm she could feel her toes curl, the tension in her body rise. She tried to beg, but Alisa met her already, kept up the pace, carried her into the high. Each thrust of her fingers intensified the feeling, knocked the breath from Saeko’s lungs. She arched off the mattress, helpless little moans spilling from her as she rocked through the waves of pleasure, instinctively curling towards Alisa. 

Alisa whispered sweet words into Saeko’s ear, words she couldn’t make sense of but that soothed her until Saeko collapsed into a heap, mind empty and body humming with exhaustion and satisfaction. Alisa slid her hand from between her legs, throwing her arm across her instead. Sleepily, Saeko registered that she was lying on her side, pressed against Alisa’s chest. 

“Must be heaven,” she mumbled, and Alisa barked a laugh and scattered clumsy kissed over her temple and hair. 

“Flatterer,” Alisa sighed, full of adoration. Despite the fatigue, somehow, Alisa was always so happy and giggly after Saeko satisfied her. It was one of the things Saeko adored the most about her. One of the many, many things. 

“Can we never move again?” Saeko sighed.

Alisa kissed her temple. “You stay here and catch your breath. I’ll clean up the strap-on and … draw us a bath, yes? What do you say?” 

Saeko groaned, not entirely convinced. 

“I’ll towel you dry with fluffy towels. And I’ll carry you right into bed myself!”

Saeko snorted. “That I want to see, Princess.” 

Alisa flicked her forehead and rolled off the bed. Saeko turned her head only to follow her with her gaze, unable to help a proud little grin when she saw Alisa wince and make her way through the room on wobbly legs. 

“You feel that, eh?” 

Alisa turned and raised her a bright-eyed thumbs-up. “Yes! Excellent! You’ve done a good job!”

Saeko buried her face in the crook of her neck and shook with laughter. A good job. 

Her girlfriend was a riot as much as she was a menace. 

Her girlfriend was everything. 

What a lucky, lucky girl she was.

**Author's Note:**

> alisas legs wrapping around saeko in the bathtub, retweet if you agree


End file.
